


Long Live the Queen

by CeeLaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Just playing around, Mates, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Slow Updates, if this continues may need to up the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeLaw/pseuds/CeeLaw
Summary: Sirius' long lost daughter is brought into Order headquarters to help with the cause of ridding the world of Voldemort. What was supposed to be a quick meeting for the girl, turns into more than she bargained for.





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> No profit is being made from this work, obviously all characters are property of JK Rowling except the few that I added in for my own purposes.  
> This is just a fic that I work on when I can't seem to write on the others that I would really like to update.

Christa listened to the conversation happening in the room she was about to enter, the meeting itself didn’t really make her nervous, it was the people that she was about to meet that did. The Order was known all over the wizarding world as an organization that would stand up to a certain dark wizard whose name, for a reason unknown to her, struck fear into the British magical community.  
“My Lady, it is time.” Hodgins, her escort, told Christa as the door that they were standing in front of opened to reveal a room of people that she didn’t know.  
Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she entered the room of, mostly, strangers. She noticed that there were quite a few red heads, a greasy looking man with a large hooked nose, a scruffy looking man with scraggly black hair, a few others that she glanced over and if her senses were correct a turned werewolf. She turned to the older man with long white hair, Dumbledore. This man was the reason that she was there in the first place, she had come to him after the death of her mother.  
“It is very good to see you my dear. I hope that your trip was pleasant?” Dumbledore asked her with a twinkle and an encouraging smile.  
“Yes, very. But I am under the impression that I was not brought here to talk about the trip, that I am here to help you in your fight.” Christa didn’t really want to go through the pleasantries, small talk wasn’t really her forte, she wanted to get to whatever it was that they wanted from her and go home.  
“Of course, your majesty. You are completely right. We were hoping to ask you to continue the alliance that your late mother had with the Light in the last war against Voldemort, an alliance with the Unseelie Fae would benefit both parties in a time when Darkness threatens to overcome us all.”  
“Wait, what do you mean that this kid is the Queen of the Unseelie Fae? What happened to Celia?” Christa noticed that this was said by the scraggly dark haired one.  
“Celia was my mom, she died two weeks ago.”  
“Celia didn’t have any children that would be your age, I know this because we were lo… friends before I went to Azkaban, she would have told me if she had a kid.”  
“Well obviously, you weren’t as close as you thought you were.” Christa didn’t know what that man thought he knew about her mother, but during the last war her mom was dating her father which is how she came about. This man looked nothing how her mother described, Christa was assuming that this wasn’t the man. Turning her attention back to Dumbledore, “I accept that an alliance between our people would be advantageous, once Voldemort is done ravaging the wizarding and muggle worlds it is a possibility that he would then try to rule the Fae. However, as it now stands, my people are still trying to recover from the loss of my mother, the late Queen, so for now assistance will be limited for the required mourning period.”  
“That is understood young Queen, are the terms that we discussed ok to start before the period of mourning is over? Your safety is of the utmost importance at the moment and being so far away from those that can help you is counterproductive, wouldn’t you say? Also, since you are under the age of majority, even in the wizarding world, it would seem that it is time I tell you who your new guardian is.”  
“I understand, attending Hogwarts for the rest of my education is an acceptable term of our alliance, but I do not need a guardian, I have Hodgins.”  
“Ah, my dear, it would seem as if a parent would be better suited to be your guardian.” There was a twinkle in the old mans’ eye, one that made Christa feel as if he knew something that she didn’t, and if he was talking about her having a parent left to be her ‘guardian’ he must have since her mother had passed and her father wasn’t in the picture. “And you just so happen to have one in this room.”  
Christa looked around the room, no one here seemed to fit the image her mother gave her of her father. She had described him as a ‘dashing’ young man with a devil may care glint in his eye. Her mother told her that Christa had his coloring, dark hair and light eyes, and looking at those in the room with her there were only two dark haired men in the room, one had eyes as dark as night and the other was the scruffy one who had questioned her legitimacy as heir to her mother’s throne.  
The werewolf stood up from his seat at the table to walk up to her, standing before her he looked down at her and took several deep breathes. She knew that he was scenting her, the natural werewolves that were part of her court did the same thing when they pledged fealty to her at the coronation. She watched as his eyes opened wider and he turned to the scruffy looking man, “Siri, she smells like you; like you and Celia.”  
“I believe that there had been enough excitement tonight, why don’t we adjourn this meeting for the time being and all get some rest?”  
As the people in the room began to leave, Christa began to turn to go when several things happened. The werewolf grabbed her arm, she guessed to stop her from leaving. Hodgins growled low in his throat to warn the wolf to let go of her, causing the wolf to snarl back at him and pull her towards him. At this point the room was empty of everyone, except herself and Hodgins, the werewolf and Sirius.  
“Christa, please, I just want to talk.” Sirius had his hands up in a placating manner, approaching her like she was a cornered animal. “I just want to talk to you.”  
“What do you want from me? I don’t have, nor do I need, a father. I’ve had almost 15 years to grow used to your absence and I have no intentions of letting you into my life now.” She knew that she was being cold, but the last thing that she wanted was for some man to come into her life and try to fill a void that wasn’t there. She had always had her mother, and for her whole life that was all she needed, she had never missed the father that she had never had. The void in her heart, it wasn’t from an absentee father, but from the loss of her mother. This man would never be able to fill that space.  
“Let’s go Hodgins, we have a long trip ahead of us.” She yanked her arm back from the wolf, and left the meeting room. Making her way to the floo room, Hodgins went ahead to check for threats on the other side of their stop. Grabbing a handful of powder and stepping into the fire she said the destination that they had agreed to for their first stop, dropped the powder, and the green flames enveloped her and she felt herself begin to spin before she was being thrown from the fireplace. Looking around, she was still in the floo room at Black Manor, her head hurt and she could feel blood dripping down her face, the room was growing fuzzy and she soon lost consciousness.  
As Christa began to regain consciousness, she realized that she was laying on a soft bed that was decidedly not her own back at the Unseelie mansion. Seeing that she was in the room alone, she thought that it would be good to see where she was, she remembered getting into the floo and saying the destination of the first stop on her way home, but she didn’t think that was where she actually ended up. Leaving the room and entering a hallway full of elf heads mounted to the wall, Christa made her way down the stairs, surprised that she hadn’t ran into anyone yet. She recognized where she was now, she was still at the house of Black, where the meeting was held. She was standing outside the door of the meeting room and she heard voices coming from inside it.  
“You can’t just keep her here if she doesn’t want to be here.”  
“I’m not, but Dumbledore says that she needs to stay here for her protection, and I don’t disagree. Plus, maybe it will give us some time to bond? Maybe by forcing her to stay here, that forces her to be close to me and I can be fatherly and maybe we can bond.”  
“Padfoot, you know that’s crazy, right?”  
“I know Moony, but I’ve got to do something. Celia never even told me she was pregnant, and now I have a 15-year-old daughter. How is that even possible? How can I have a pup that’s Harry’s age?”  
“Well, you see, Unseelie Fae can’t take the chance on being pregnant for too long because of the violence in our society. Therefore, unlike the normal human gestation that lasts about 40 weeks, a Fae gestation lasts generally about 4 weeks. However, since I’m part human, Mom said it took me about 6 weeks.” Christa had heard enough, she wasn’t about to ‘bond’ with Sirius Black, and she wasn’t going to stay here. “Also, what do you mean that I can’t leave?”  
“I’m sorry dear. It would seem that Dumbledore would like for you to remain here, so he has reset the wards to keep you from leaving except with the accompaniment of at least two Order members. When you took the floo to leave it activated the wards and shot you back out of the fireplace, we found you unconscious on the floor.” Moony really did sound remorseful, she didn’t know why it seemed like the werewolf would care about this, unless he really didn’t want her here.  
“There’s nothing that can be done is there?” She knew that throwing a tantrum would get her nowhere, even though she was screaming in frustration on the inside, it would only make the situation worse for everyone. The head shakes from the two marauders confirmed that she was indeed stuck here for now. “I guess I’ll just be in my room then.” Returning to the room that she came from she threw herself down on the bed to sulk for the rest of the summer. She might know better than to throw a tantrum but she could most definetly angst like the teen that she was.  
Christa was laying draped cross the bed like a starfish, it had been two weeks since she had left the room and at this rate that’s where she would be when the summer ended. She had warded herself in and protected the door from all that would try to enter. It was almost comical, whenever someone would try to enter the room they found themselves turned into a kitten for the next hour or so. After the first few times Sirius resorted to banging on the door for about an hour telling her that if she didn’t take down the wards and let him in that he was going to set the door on fire to smoke her out. Then Remus would run him off and try to coax her out by promising outings or some such nonsense. She wasn’t listening to anything either of them had to say.  
Today she had yet to hear either one of them outside her door, which surprised her since by now one or both of them would have usually made an appearance. Sighing and rolling onto her stomach she faced the door waiting for the inevitable visit that was sure to come at any moment, she had to admit that she was hungry, having not eaten in the time since she got here she was dismayed to see most of her clothes were hanging off her frame in a very unappealing manner. She could always give in and leave her room, but considering how stubborn she was, that wasn’t likely to happen.  
Christa closed her eyes and tried to think over everything that had happened to her since the summer had started. She had come home from Ilvermorny and a few days later her mother had been murdered throwing her into the spotlight as heir to the throne, moving onto the coronation two weeks later which was custom for her people, and then a couple of hours later she arrived at Grimmauld place for the Order meeting and has been trapped there ever since.  
She heard something outside the door, both the animagus and the werewolf must be outside, trying the double team act again. Rolling her eyes as she heard the wards activate and the thump of kittens hitting the floor. She heard rustling coming from the door and mewing. Having her interest piqued she lifted her head to see orange kitten paws scraping under the door. Getting up to see what that was about, she opened the door to find two orange kittens looking up at her adorably. Said kittens then proceeded to barge into her room and jump onto the bed and make themselves comfortable. She knew that it wasn’t Sirius, he was a black kitten with blue eyes; or Remus, he was a brown kitten with chocolate eyes. She had seen their kittens every day since she put up the wards.  
Getting back on the bed between the two kittens, Christa felt that she was too tired to care who they were. Right now she needed a nap, keeping those wards going without anything to replenish her energy was getting to be very draining. Curling up with an orange kitten on each side she slipped into darkness.  
Later, downstairs in the kitchen:  
“Sirius, you need to do something about your daughter, you can’t just leave her up in her room for the rest of the summer. It’s been two weeks already, if you don’t do something she is never going to respect you as a parent.” Molly told the animagus. “Go up there and make her come down for lunch, it’s almost time and I would like to meet her.”  
“Molly, I have tried to get her to come down, anytime I try to get close to her room I get turned into a kitten.”  
“He’s right Molly, she has wards surrounding the room that turn anyone who tries to enter into a kitten, it’s actually a really impressive amount of magic. I’m surprised that she hasn’t exhausted her magic, considering she hasn’t eaten since she’s been here.” Remus added.  
“Sirius Black!! You go get that child down here!! You’re telling me that she hasn’t eaten in two weeks? This is unacceptable!!”  
“But Molly…”  
“NO EXCUSES!!”  
Quickly leaving with Remus close on his heels, Sirius headed up to Christas’ room, maybe this time he could get his newly discovered progeny to let him past the wards. Standing outside the room he wondered how long he was going to be a kitten this time, last time it had been about 2 hours before he had changed back. Sirius mentally prepared himself to knock on the door, bracing himself he looked over to Remus who also looked like he really didn’t feel like being a kitten for the next hour or so.  
Knocking on the door he braced himself, after a second when he looked up and saw that he and Remus weren’t kittens he was very surprised. Deciding to take a chance, they opened the door and were amazed at what they saw inside. On the bed was Christa and the twins, with Crista in the middle of a twin sandwich. Looking down at the trio, they poked the twins, wanting to get their attention and figure out why the boys were in there to begin with.  
“Wha….?” Said the twin on the left, looking very unhappy at being woken up.  
“Why are you in my daughter's bed?” Sirius said in a disgruntled dad voice that surprised Remus. He honestly didn’t believe that Sirius could have that type of voice considering that he was such a free spirit and all. Maybe it was something that he had developed while in Azkaban, but Remus hadn’t noticed it since reuniting with his friend a little over a year ago.  
“What?” the twin said again, a little more awake. Looking to the right he saw Christa’s sleeping face and behind her his twin. “I’m not sure how we got here, the last thing that I remember is knocking on the door at the end of the hall.”  
“So, you got turned into a kitten and can’t remember what happened after.” Remus concluded. “I wonder how you got her to let you in the room. I don’t remember her ever letting us inside afterwards, but then again I don’t remember a lot about being a kitten.”  
Sirius reached down to nudge Christa’s shoulder, hoping to wake her, “Christa, wake up and come down to dinner.” Nudging her again he realizes that she isn’t responding. “Christa…Christa…. Wake up love….” After several minutes, and no response Sirius puts his hand over the girl's mouth to feel for breathing, which is shallow and uneven. “Remus, go get Molly! Something's wrong with Christa, we need to get her to a healer!” Scooping her up and hurrying to the Floo room, he meets up with the Weasley Matriarch.  
“What’s going on?” says the woman coming over to see what was happening.  
“Molly, Somethings wrong. Christa isn’t waking up!” Sirius was frantic, he had to get her to a healer. Heading towards the floo, he prepared to get the girl to St. Mungos.  
“Siri wait,” Remus grabbed him by the arm, stopping the animagus. “You can’t go. If you do, not only will Christa not get the healing that she needs, but you will be taken back to Azkaban and blamed for her condition.”  
“Please Reme, I can’t lose her. I haven’t even gotten a chance to get to know her, she’s my only daughter.” He hands her off to his best friend.  
“I will make sure that she gets the best attention. I don’t know what would cause this, but we will find out and make sure she gets better.” Remus took the unconscious girl in his arms and looked at the Weasley Matriarch, nodding to each other they entered the floo and were whisked away to St. Mungos.  
*************************************************************************************  
Several very tense hours later, Remus is sitting in the healing room at St. Mungo's when Molly and a large black dog walk into the room. “Padfoot, you were supposed to stay home.” He said wearily.  
The black dog jumps to the bed beside the pale girl whining as he snuggles her hair. Remus knew that Siri would be worried about her, but seeing the actual proof, even in canine form, was quite the sight. The healers had brought Christa back about an hour ago, letting him know that not only was she magically drained and severely malnourished, but touch starved and light starved as well. Apparently, Unseelie fae are required frequent touch from someone that they trusted or their mate, as well as plenty of sunlight to feed their innate fae magic. According to the Healer that told Remus all of this, a fae was able to go without one or a couple of these for an extended period of time, but to go without all three would be fatal.  
Thinking back, Remus realized that it had been two weeks for Christa, along with the magical strain that the wards to her bedroom and the kitten spell caused, since she had had any nourishment. Honestly, he was surprised and impressed that she had lasted that long. The Healer had put her under a light spell that would give her the sunlight that she would need as well as spelling a couple of nourishment potions into her system, but there was nothing that they could currently do about her touch starvation. They had sent out a patronus to Hodgins letting him know what had happened and that he should meet them at headquarters, but it would probably take a day or so for him to get there after receiving the message.  
“How could we let this happen?” Remus inquired with a distraught look on his face towards Molly. “She hasn’t even made it two weeks in our care and already we almost killed her.”  
“Remus dear, it's not really your fault. From what Padfoot told me she was refusing to eat and keeping herself barricaded inside that room. You didn’t even know about the touch or sunlight that she needed.” Molly placated the distraught werewolf.  
“But Molly, if we had just taken her back to Hodgins, like she demanded, she would have never done this to herself.”  
“ Listen to what you just said Remus, she did this to herself. Yes, you should have pushed her harder to accept the situation as is, but she's a very strong willed girl. Much like her mother if I recall. That’s part of what made Celia a great Queen, her ability to make a decision and stick by it, and I’m sure that is a trait that she drilled into her heir.” Molly looked fondly down at the girl in the bed, soothing her dark hair from her brow she saw many resemblances between the current and late queens, but the colors were all off, they were more from the Black lineage that she had gotten from Sirius.  
The girl stirred restlessly, the touch enough to bring her back around. “Mom…” opening her eyes she saw a woman standing over her petting Christa’s unruly dark hair from her face, but once her eyes were in focus it wasn’t her mother standing over her, but a woman that she didn’t know. The feeling of loss once again clenching her chest Christa hurried to brush it away before it could take hold of her. Taking in her surrounding, as she had been taught from a young age, she saw that Remus was in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from the woman, a big black dog, with Sirius’ magical signature, was in the bed beside her its head on her stomach. Christa realized that she must not have been at Grimmauld place anymore, the room was too bright and sterile for that, and she was quickly getting tired of waking up in unfamiliar beds.  
“Where am I?”  
“ You’re at St. Mungo’s, the magical hospital here in London.” It was Remus that replied to her question, looking at him a little more closely, it looked as if he was a little more ragged than usual. “When we came to bring you down to dinner…” it was as if he couldn’t finish the thought.  
“Dear, you were barely breathing. Starving yourself to that extreme for something so silly as being unhappy about where you are is very irresponsible. You could have died!” Christa cringed at that. Her mother would have reamed her a good one for the stunt she pulled. Molly, seeing the cringe that her lecture had caused softened her tone, “But we’re just glad that you are okay dear, by the way I’m Molly Weasley.”  
“I’m sorry for worrying everyone, I don’t know what got into me.” Christa spoke into her lap, playing with her fingers. Looking up she smiled softly, “Thank you for saving me, and it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley.”  
Mollys’ heart melted for the girl, she looked so small in the hospital bed and Molly had always had a soft spot for children, she had enough of her own that in itself should attest to her love of children. “Well, let’s see what we can do about getting you back home. I’ll go talk to the healer.” 

Once back at Grimmauld place Christa decided that enough was enough, she was technically an adult in the eyes of her people, she should probably start acting like it. They had only been gone a few hours, Fae healed pretty quickly, but the nutritional deficiencies that she had would only get better with time, and according to Mrs. Weasley and the Healer, lots of nutrient potions. Sitting down at the kitchen table that was filled with red heads, Sirius, Remus and a brown haired girl about her age, Christa was not surprised when Mrs. Weasley plopped two potions down in front of her with a no nonsense look.  
“What are those mom?” A redhead boy seated beside the brown haired girl asked, receiving a swat to the back of the head from one of the twins.  
“Oh, Ronny-kins, those are none of your business.” Said the other twin.  
“They look like nutrient potions…” Said the brown haired girl. Christa at this point was flushed in embarrassment, from the unwanted attention of so many strangers, or from the fact that now everyone knew that she had to take nutrient potions at meals, she didn’t know.  
“That’s because they are.” Deciding to just get the initial embarrassment over with, Christa admitted. “Because I decided to be stubborn the healer decided that I needed them.”  
Sirius snorted next to her, “Stubborn.. yeah.”  
She shot her… Guardian… yeah, Guardian, an annoyed look. Downing the potion with a grimace she made quick work of both of them and kept her eyes on her plate. She felt a little out of her element here, she didn’t know any of these people and didn’t know where she fit in with them.  
“Pup, it's ok to talk to them, they won’t bite…” Sirius whispered to her.  
Looking up into eyes so much like her own she smiled softly, “I know, I just don’t know what to say yet.” She whispered back.  
“OI! What are you two whispering about down there?” One of the twins yelled down the table.  
“Yeah, want to share with the class?” said the other.  
“Well you see, we were whispering about which twin we thought we would hang from the chandelier later this afternoon, I might have some neon exploding paintballs to use for target practice and I do love having a squirming target.” Christa grinned at Sirius’ antics. She could see the appeal of swinging from chandelier just for the fun of it.  
“Hey! Why would it have to be one of us?”  
“Yeah! What have we done!”  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because I found the two of you in Christa’s room earlier.” At this Sirius looked almost murderous.  
“So it was you two… That would explain why you were identical kittens.” Christa murmured to herself. As the trio of tricksters continued to squabble between themselves, she could feel herself start to droop, it had been a hectic day and she still wasn’t feeling one hundred percent. She felt a hand on her shoulder, apparently stopping her from nose diving into the rest of her forgotten supper.  
“Hey, why don’t you get some rest, tomorrow we can see about getting you outside for some sunlight.” This came from Remus who had been seated on her other side. Nodding sleepily, Christa felt herself drift off as a pair of strong arms lifted her from her chair.  
****************************************************************************************************  
Fred and George were baffled. They didn’t know why, but they were drawn to the girl they had been told was Sirius Black's daughter. So unable to sleep, they found themselves outside her bedroom door in the middle of the night. Leaning up against it to see if they could hear her, they both understood how creepy that was, but still couldn’t help themselves. Inside the only occupant seemed to be moaning in her sleep, not in a pleasurable type of way, but more in a distressed type of way.  
Wanting to make sure that the girl was ok, the twins slowly opened the door and saw that the single occupant on the bed seemed to be thrashing around almost as if she was under the cruciatus curse. Wanting to wake her from whatever nightmare was plaguing her, Fred reached out a tentative hand to shake the girl's shoulder. As soon as he made contact the girl's eyes popped open and she sat straight up in bed with those beautiful blue eyes rolling in fear.  
“Shhh… it's ok. We just wanted to check on you, thought that we heard you having a nightmare. You’re ok, it was just a dream.” George whispered comfortingly.  
Christa reached out for the comfort almost blindly. Pulling the twins to herself, she took a second to process that she was finding comfort in almost complete strangers, but they felt so familiar to her she didn’t care. Wrapping their arms around the small girl the twins made themselves comfortable on the bed.  
“Do you…”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“We’ve heard it helps.”  
Twinspeak, which normally would have annoyed her, made her laugh at the familiarity of it. Fae had high incidences of multiple births, something that actually made her being an only child a rarity among her people, so she had grown up around plenty of multiples and twinspeak. Her laugh turned into a sob, she really was homesick, it had been two weeks since she left home and barely a month since the loss of her mother. She hadn’t really had time to mourn her mom, what with the burial and coronation ceremonies and then her trip to London that was only supposed to be a few days, and then turned into this nightmare.  
Christa broke down sobbing, mourning the mother that she had so recently lost. The twins on either side of her held her that much tighter, recognizing her need for comfort. It was almost an hour before she regained control over herself. Relaxing into the comforting embrace of the bodies on either side of her, Christa felt at peace. She still missed her mom and her home, but for now she would ‘soldier on’ as her mom had always told her that good queens did in times of emotional distress.  
It was then that she felt it, the connection that she had to these two, the mate bond. She had known that she would find her mate someday, she hadn't thought that she would only be 15 when it happened, or that there would be two of them. Typically a single would mate another single and multiples would mate multiples, but then again when had Christa ever been normal? Half Witch, half Fae, the freaking Fae queen to top that off, no she had never been normal.  
Christa wondered if, since they were Wizards, they could feel the mate bond forming. She looked up at the one who was holding her, into two brown eyes filled with understanding, and she could see that he could feel it too.  
“Feel better?” he softly asked, smoothing her hair from her face and cupping her cheek. The one behind her tightened his grip as if to keep her very being held together. Christa nodded, a little dazed, his voice was like honey, smooth and sweet.  
“I don’t even know your names…” she shyly pointed out. She felt, as well as heard, the soft chuckle from the boy behind her.  
“That’s Fred, I’m George. Not that most anyone can tell the difference between us.” The one behind her, George, Told her.  
“But I’m sure you will be able to in time, at least you will be able to tell that I’m the more attractive twin.” Fred told her with a mischievous look in his eyes. ”But for now we should let you get back to sleep.” Dropping his hand from her cheek, Christa had a moment of panic.  
“No! Don’t leave me!” She cried, and in the back of her mind she scoffed at her body's instinctual panic. She clung to the one in front of her with one arm, while her body turned to do the same to the one behind her with the other. “Please, just lay with me, I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Alright, but no funny business, we don’t need to give Sirius any more of a reason to kill us.” George groused as he slid them up the bed and settled her between the two broad chests while Fred magicked the blankets to cover them.  
That was how Remus found the three of them early the next morning.  
****************************************************************************************************  
Remus found the three of them early the next morning all curled up in a bunch on the bed, fully clothed thankfully, and could smell the newly forming bond between them. It was like a mixing of their natural scents, something that he had noticed with other creatures that had bonded, it was just a way of signaling those species that depended heavily on smell, such as werewolves, that a person was already mated and unavailable.  
Knowing that Siri would be unhappy to find them in such a state and planning to take Christa to the park for some early morning sunlight, he gently nudged the closest twins shoulder. “You might want to get up.” he said with a grin.  
Christa woke immediately but still had a sleepy look, she must be a light sleeper, Remus thought. The twins, however, became instantly alert, moving as if to protect the girl between them. That was odd, usually it took several threats from the Weasley matriarch before they dragged themselves out of bed. Realizing that it was only Remus, the twins relaxed a bit and Christa, realizing that it was Remus brightened instantly, which was certainly a change from the reaction he had been getting from her for the past two weeks.  
“Are we going out for some sunlight today?” She asked excitedly, trying to squirm her way out from between the two boys. Freeing herself and crawling off from the end of the bed, the slight frame of the girl was painfully obvious with her shorts showing knobby knees and her clavicles severely prominent with her camisole.  
“ Of course, just get dressed and meet me downstairs, all three of you. Wouldn’t want Sirius to catch the twins in here after yesterday.” With that said, the werewolf turned to exit the room, chuckling a little at Christa’s bossy demands for the boys to ‘Get the hell out so I can get dressed! I want to go outside!’  
About 20 minutes later the trio was just entering the entryway when Padfoot trotted up holding what looked like a black nylon leash and collar in his mouth. He nudged it towards Christa, who understood that he wanted to join them on their outing, put it on him. Opening the door and making their way down the street they came to a park with lots of open space and some trees for them to rest against. There were some swings and a couple of slides, overall just a small neighborhood park.  
Christa was a little worn out from the walk, having denied her body its basic needs for two weeks had left her easily worn out. She gave Padfoots leash over to Remus and sat heavily on one of the swings. The twins inconspicuously conjured a disc to throw back and forth, leaving their mate to relax in the much needed early morning sunlight.  
Remus took the swing next to her with Padfoot lying at his feet. The three of them watched the twins in companionable silence for a few minutes before Remus spoke. “How are you feeling today?”  
“Better, I think. I really didn't mean to worry you guys. I guess I'm a little hard headed and don't know when to give in.” Christa sighed. All she had wanted was to go back home, as great as the people at Grimmauld place seemed to be, well she had really only had to deal with Remus and Sirius, that didn't make it home to her.  
Remus snorted, “A little hard headed, pup, your half Siri and half Celia, you’re a lot hard headed. But we understand that you didn’t want to be here. We love having you, especially Siri. He never thought that he would be able to have children with Celia being gone. The fact that you even exist makes him so happy that he doesn’t know how to handle it.”  
“I just miss her so much.” Christa whispered, tears starting to fall. Remus moved to embrace the girl, she was so tired of being strong. Having to be strong for her people, lead them even though she was just a child, not giving her time to grieve the loss of her mother. “I just want her back. I was such a brat to her right before…”  
“It’s okay, moms understand that kids are brats sometimes, I think it comes with the territory of being a teenager,” Remus soothed.  
“No, I was really bad to her,” Christa whispered into his chest, “I said I hated her… Those were the last words I said to her.”  
Remus hugged the girl closer, he could imagine that this would haunt Christa for the rest of her life, and he didn’t know what to say to make it better for her. He somehow knew that if he tried to assure her that Celia would have known that she was just saying that, that Christa didn’t really mean it, it would fall on deaf ears, she was still going to beat herself up about it.  
Sirius, wanting to comfort his daughter, scooted closer and put his head on the girls lap. There wasn’t much that he could do in this form, but when they got back to the house he would do what he could.  
“Let’s go back. I know you probably aren’t ready yet, but Hodgins flooed after you went too bed last night to let me know he would be arriving this morning to check on you.”  
“Okay,” Christa pouted, even though she was just glad that she had been allowed out as long as she had. She was also a little tired from the walk and crying, it was probably best to head back and get a nap in sometime this morning. 

By the time that the five of them made it back to the house, it was full of activity. People were getting ready for work, some were just trying to get ready for the day, and others (mainly Ron and Ginny) were trying to avoid the Weasely matriarch who was busy doling out chores that needed to be done around the house that day.  
Christa heard the floo activate and signal the arrival of someone, hopefully Hodgens, and set out to see who it was. She was pleased to see that it wasn’t only her longtime caregiver, but also two others who she hadn’t thought that she would see until this whole mess was over with.  
“MATT! GABE!” Propelling herself towards the blond haired boys, Christa almost knocked all three of them back into the fireplace. She was so excited to see her best friends, she didn’t even care as they ended up a pile of limbs on the floor. “What are you doing here?”  
“Hey beautiful, Just had to come see you. Dad said he needed to check on you, something about a hunger strike? He needed to come knock some sense into you.” Blue eyes looked up at her with amusement. Matt knew that there were times that the only one who was able to handle Christa, was his dad. He noticed that she had lost a lot of weight, her skin was pale and sallow, and her eyes that typically sparkled with mischief were dimmer than normal. The three of them had been best friends since they were three years old, and to see her in such a state made his heart hurt.  
Gabe noticed all of this as well, hoping that his worry for his friend didn’t show on his face. Christa didn’t like to see them fret over her. Meeting his brothers eyes over her shoulder, they had a split second silent conversation.  
“I’m fine…” Christa started, only to be interrupted by Hodge.  
“Christa, you are not fine. If you were, you wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital yesterday.”  
“I’m sorry for worrying you…” She straightened up and looked at her feet.  
“Come here,” Hodge folded her into a hug, he had really missed her. Since she was born, Christa had been his responsibility. When Celia had approached him about becoming her Keeper, he had readily agreed, it was an honor to be chosen to take care of the royal family. But it had been more than that, Celia was his best friend, and had been his whole life. Their families had been intertwined for generations, and it would seem that they would continue to be for at least one more, his sons Matt and Gabe continuing the tradition.  
Christa relaxed into the hug, needing the contact and reassurance. She hated that she felt so needy, but knew that it was a necessity after her previous seclusion. She idly wondered how long they would stay, and hoped that she would be able to leave with them when they did decide to go back home.  
“So, I see that you are in need of assistance with my young charge, seeing as you were unable to control her for more than two weeks.” Hodge said towards the door as he released her from the hug. He was planning on staying as long as he could but, in Christa’s absence, he would need to go back and continue to run the kingdom. It was just his luck that his boys were more than happy to stay and keep an eye on their headstrong queen.  
Had Hodge known that Dumbledore was planning on absconding with their newly crowned queen, he would have never left her. He had gone postal when he had stepped from the fireplace on their first stop and Christa had not come through shortly after. He had tried to argue with the old goat man to have him return her, but after realizing that it wasn’t going to happen, he had waited. He knew how stubborn she was, she had been ever since she had been a child, something that she shared with Celia, who had encouraged it in her heir. He returned to the states and hoped for the best, making sure to let his sons know that they would be coming with him when the call came that the Order couldn’t handle Christa.  
“To be fair, after she locked and warded herself in her room, we couldn’t even get past the door…” Sirius replied, coming further into the room seeing that the reunion was over. Behind him Remus and the twins were crowding to see who had come with his daughters longtime caretaker. Sirius wasn’t sure how he felt about the other man, someone who he had known was a large part of Celia’s life, being such a large part of his daughters life as to be a stand in for his role as father. He could see it in the way that the two interacted the two times that he had seen them together.  
“And why not? She is just a teenager, hopefully a grown, fully trained adult would be able to get past her warding?” Hodge had a look in his eye that Christa wanted to take as pride, but was more likely a challenge to the other man.  
Christa sidled up to Matt and Gabe to watch and see what would happen, wanting to have a better vantage point to see both men. Automatically situating herself between the two and naturally feeling one put his arm over her shoulders and the other put one around her waist. It was natural for the three of them she supposed, ever since they had been little that was how they stood. What wasn’t natural was the slight uneasiness that she felt at the all too familiar gestures.  
“Well, yeah…. But it was an unfamiliar spell…” Sirius sputtered in his defense.  
“So what you are telling me, is that I left my Queen in the hands of those able to be bested by teenagers.”  
“NO! I was an Auror before I spent time in Azkaban, I am perfectly able of protecting her.”  
“Not from what I can see, you are barely able to protect her from her-“  
“STOP, enough. I do not need protecting, I am perfectly capable of doing that myself.” Christa interrupted. This pissing match was getting to the point where Hodge would probably end up wrapping her in bubble wrap and locking her in a tower. For either of them to insinuate that she would need protecting, she had trained with the best in defense. Hand-to-hand, weaponry, and magical defense. Her weakest point was her mortal magic that she had inherited from Sirius, being unable to start that until she was 11. Her mom had made sure that she wouldn’t end up some damsel in distress, enrolling her in lessons since she learned to walk.  
“As your guardian, it is my responsibility to protect you, even if you are able to do that yourself,” Hodge said quietly, “Even if the threat is your own stubbornness.”  
“Well you know our Christa,”  
“Yeah, voted most stubborn princess three years in a row.”  
Matt and Gabe volunteered.  
“What do you mean,”  
“YOUR Christa?”  
Fred and George inquired, trying to keep themselves from stalking across the room and ripping their mate away from the blonde set of twins. Even though they were wizards, they could feel it, it had taken some time for them to figure out what it was they were feeling. After leaving their mate this morning, the two had discussed it, they knew that it was unusual for Wizards to have mates, and they had always wondered if they would have one and how that would work with their being two of them, neither of them willing to give up the other. As far as they were concerned, they were just two sides of the same coin, Fred was the quiet one, while George was the outgoing one; not that anyone else really knew that, not even their own mother. Yeah they both loved a good prank, but if anyone paid any attention to the types of pranks they pulled, you would see that the ones that were planned by Fred were more subtle, while the ones that George planned were flashy.  
Matt and Gabe had noticed that their touching Christa was making the red-haired twins jealous, not that they could tell why. From what they understood, up until yesterday, they hadn’t even met her.  
“Yes, OUR Christa.” They both said. As far as they were concerned, she was theirs. At least until she found her mate, and probably still would be to some extent after that. She was their best friend, and might as well have been their sister, and nothing would change that.  
Christa was dying, she was being suffocated by the amount of testosterone in this particular room. First between her actual father and the man that has practically been her father since she was born, and now between her mates and her ‘brothers’. What was it about men that they had to pull it out and measure at every available moment.  
“Well, this has been great, I am glad all of you made it here safely. Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to go see if there is any breakfast left.” Christa informed the room at large before extricating herself from her blond twins and heading for the door. Once out of the room she breathed in the blessedly testosterone free air and made her way to the kitchen where she knew she would find the Weasely matriarch.  
After hesitating for a second at the door, a second which was all that Molly needed to notice her and tell her to sit while she got her a plate ready, Christa took the seat she had occupied last night. It was only a few seconds before the testosterone group from the other room joined her, Sirius and Remus taking the same seats as last night.  
Christa guessed that the new audience to their posturing is what kept them all in line, as she ate in peace before dutifully taking her nutrient potions, still with a grimace but less of one than last night. Those things tasted awful.  
There was some light chatter around her from some of the original occupants of the room, but Christa noticed that both sets of twins were glaring at each other and her guardian and keeper were also glaring at each other. The only one from the other room not acting like an ass seemed to be Remus.  
“So, what do you want to do with the rest of the day pup?” Remus asked her.  
“I think I’m going to start with a nap. Then maybe later I can help out with the chores?” She replied, she didn’t really want to help with the chores but knew that it would give her a reason to get to know the others her age before they got to Hogwarts. She was not looking forward to being a 5th year transfer, something that didn’t really happen all that often, meaning that she was probably going to be an outcast of her year since by now everyone would be in their own social groups.  
“That sounds great, do you want me to come get you in a couple of hours or do you want to just find Molly when you get up?”  
“Just come get me in a couple hours if you don’t mind. I don’t want to sleep the whole day away. Plus it would probably be a good idea to meet some of the other inhabitants of the house.” Crista made to get up, noticing that both sets of twins were too busy glaring at each other to notice her departure. She was going to have to have a talk with Matt and Gabe before things got out of hand, they would understand of course, but it probably wouldn’t stop them from antagonizing her mates just for fun.  
“A very good idea pup, have a good nap and I’ll come and get you in a few hours. Maybe this afternoon we can make it back to the park if you want, or even just go sit out in the garden. I’ll go ahead and check that it’s safe to go out there, as a matter of fact I think the boys would love to help me.” Remus had a grin that said there was probably something in the garden and he was going to enjoy sending the boys out there to deal with it. It was a mischievous sort of grin that made him look younger, something that she imagined he wore a lot in his marauder days.  
“Sounds good, maybe you can take Hodge and Siri out there too. Keep them all out of trouble.” She said as she yawned.  
“Oh, pup, I meant all of them. If they are going to bicker like children I am going to classify them as such. Go now, before they all decide to stop making faces at each other and notice you leaving.” With that said Remus returned to the book he had brought to the table with him and Christa slipped out of the kitchen and to her room before any of them realized she was gone. It was only a few more minutes before she was slipping into unconsciousness, just glad that her family had come to check on her, even if it was because she had been in the hospital yesterday. 

 

Christa was warm, completely relaxed and enjoying the hand running through her hair as she slowly came up from the depths of sleep. Humming in appreciation she heard a deep chuckle from above her. Christa opened her eyes to see Remus’ chocolatey ones crinkled from his smile.  
“Hello cub, are you ready to get up and have some lunch?” The man asked softly.  
Stretching as she woke up, not really wanting to move from her warm cocoon of blankets, Christa sat up and smiled up at the man who would have been her surrogate uncle had she been raised on this side of the Atlantic. “Sure, then maybe some time with the others attending Hogwarts, I feel like it would be a good idea to get to know them before the start of the school year.”  
“Sounds good cub, the boys cleaned out the garden this morning, so how about we all have a picnic out there. It will help you get some more sunlight and make the atmosphere more relaxed for getting to know the others.” Remus was heading towards the door at this point, Christa not too far behind, since she had decided that the cotton shorts and tank she had worn this morning to the park were comfortable enough for her nap, she didn’t need to change to be decent enough for a picnic lunch.  
The two made there way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasely was preparing lunch, Remus had a few words with the woman who agreed that an outdoor lunch sounded just delightful, especially with how dreary the inside of the house was. Christa took her potions before being lead from the kitchen, Remus and Molly with baskets of shrunken food.  
Once outside, the two went about setting up a clear area, while Christa went to look for the boys that were supposedly out here somewhere. Wandering around and noticing that there were some pixies floating up in a nearby tree, Christa waved them down, hoping to convey to them that they were not to interrupt her nice quite lunch.  
The little blue pixie made its way to here and floated just above the palm of her hand before sweeping into a low bow at the waist. “Good afternoon your Majesty,” the small being said in the elven language.  
“Good afternoon, you can call me Christa, what may I call you?” Christa inquired politely.  
“I am Vi, my swarm has lived in this garden for many generations of Blacks, ever since Cygnus Black.”  
“Nice to meet you Vi, I was wondering if we might be able to have lunch out here in your garden, I am hoping to get to know the others close to my age before attending Hogwarts with them in the fall.”  
“Of Course my Lady, Technically this is your garden. We just reside here with the permission of the Black family, which I hope that you might continue to give.”  
“Of course, I just wanted to make sure that we might have a peaceful lunch, this is your home after all, it is only polite that I ask for your permission.”  
“It has been a pleasure speaking with you my Lady, I look forward to more talks with you in the future.” With a bow Vi flew back to his tree and the rest of his swarm, leaving Christa alone to carry on with her search for the others who were supposedly out here clearing the garden of anything that might be dangerous.  
It took Christa about twenty minutes before she came across both sets of twins, all four heads together whispering about something, which could not be good for anyone. She knew Matt and Gabe were trouble makers, and she had the feeling that Fred and George were as well, who knew what kind of trouble the four of them together could get into. Clearing her throat to get the attention of the boys, “What are you four up to?” She asked.  
“Christa!” was the chorus that greeted her from the four.  
“You all look like your up to something.”  
“Never,”  
“You wound us,”  
“Thinking that we,”  
“would be up to something.”  
Christa was use to twin speak, but this was just weird. All four of them at the same time, if she hadn’t been suspicious before, she was now. “Whatever it is, just know that if I become a victim of whatever prank the four of you are planning, there will be retribution. Anyway, I came to tell you that we are having a picnic here in the garden and that lunch is ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want this continued. It doesn't guarantee that it will, but I would love to have some new ideas to play with.


End file.
